Litte Red Riding Hood
by rnstarr20
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are the playing pieces for a game made up by Zambini and Malfoy. But in the end who's playing who? What does the song have to do with anything?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fic, nor do I own any of the lyrics which appear in bold and were taken from the Little Red Riding Hood Song...don't know if anyone knows it. It's quite an old song. Oh yes I apologize if the plot is like anyone elses.**

**Anyway...Please read and reply thanks.**

**Awhoo...**

**Who's that I see walking in these woods?**

The blond prefect entered a carriage followed by his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. And of course Pansy "the pug faced girl" Parkinson.

"So, Draco. Who's the lucky firl this year?" Blaise Zambini entered the carriage and took a seat between Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting facing Draco and Pansy.

"I don't know, but I want a challenge." Draco said looking out the carriage window and spotted the youngest Weasley enter a carriage not far off with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and the Dream Team.

While the youngest Weasley was entering her carriage she looked in his direction. Draco caught her eyes, and and imediatly her eyes burned into his mind as he glared back at her. Not that she could see him through the dark and the tinted windows of the carriage. Draco was then brought back to reality by Zambini talking to him.

"Wouldn't that be a tough one, eh Draco?" Zambini asked looking at him intently.

"Huh?" Draco asked coming out of a trance.

"Weasley." Zambini said, "that would be like me trying to get Granger."

"Hmm...that gives me an idea." Draco said, "let's make a bet.

"What did you have in mind?" Zambini asked smirking at his peer.

"We'll see who can get who first, you try for Granger and I'll try for the Weaselette." Drace said smirking as well.

The carriage fianlly arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts and everyone was exiting and heading for the doors of Hogwarts. Draco saw a flash of black run by him followed by a flash of red just as he was jumping out of the carriage after Pansy. Draco smirked and thought to himself. 'She has no clue what she's gonna get herself into.'

**why it's little red riding hood.**

Ginny Weasley was being dragged along as Dean Thomas dodged all the carriages as they made they're way to the entrance of Hogwarts where the massive crowd was headed.

"Can we slow down just a bit?" Ginny asked trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah sorry." Dean said stopping so that Ginny could catch her breath before they started to walk over to the entrance where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were headed at that very moment.

Dean was still holding Ginny's hand as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had seated herself next to Parvati Patil and across from Hermione. Dean was sitting next to Harry and across from Ron. Ron was giving his all to famous "if you touch my sister in an inapproiate way I'll have your head in 2 seconds flat". Ron didn't take to well to his baby sister dating on of his classmates.

"Calm down Ron, he's not gonna hurt Ginny. If anyone is gonna hurt anyone it would be Ginny." Parvati said seeing Ron's angry glares at Dean.

Ginny giggled at this statement.

The sorting ceremony took place, with the hat saying it's normal rhyme. Then one by one the first years went up to the wooden three legged stool, sat down and out the hat upon each childs head. Every time someone would be called into they're house they stood and cheered that person over. After the sorting was done and the stool and hat had disappeared Dumbledor stood from his seat and spoke.

"Now I know you all are hungry so let us eat." Dumbledor said and sat back down.

Magically everything appeared before them on plates. Once everyone was full. Dumbledor rose again and started to speak.

"Welcome everyone, I am happy to see people that have returned and I am happy to see new faces among the crowd. Well I have a few announcements before you all head off to bed for the evening. The forbidden forest is well forbidden, anyone entering it or leaving it will be expelled and anyway you don't know what could happen to you in there anyway. And Filch has added another 200 items to the list of things that are not allowed at Hogwarts, that is posted it Filch's office if you have any concerns about that." Dumbledor continued with a content smile upon his old looking face. "Well now the prefects would you please lead your houses back to your common rooms so you all may retire for the evening." Dumbledor finished and sat back down.

The Great Hall emptied out slowly, Ginny had noticed as she was just about to start walking up the stairs with Dean that she had forgot her wallet in the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back I just gotta go back and get my wallet." Ginny said to Dean who then let go of her hand.

"Alright I'll meet you up there. Do you know the password?" Dean had asked, before she ran off to the Great Hall once again.

"Yeah." Ginny said over her shoulder grinning.

Ginny made it through the crowd and back into the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy was standing on the opposited side of the Hall talking to Pansy and Zambini. Ginny didn't notice until she was just about to leave.

**Hey there little red riding hood.**

**You sure are looking good.**

**You're everything a big bad wolf could want.**

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who had stopped themselves right in front of the doors to get out. It was none other than most desired and most hated boy in school Draco Malfoy. After letting the gel go and letting his hair grow out so it hung down in front of his greyish silver eyes. He was loved and hated at the same time.

"S'cuse me ferret." Ginny said approaching him in attempt to actually get through back into the entrance hall.

"Why should I Weaselette?" Draco drawled seeing if he could get the little red girls anger to rise.

"Because I asked you to." Ginny said stepping a little closer.

"Not with any manners though." Draco drawled somemore.

"What do you know about mannerisms Malfoy?" Ginny said now getting a bit irriated.

"Apparently more than you." Draco said moving to the side finally letting Ginny pass him.

Draco followed Ginny out into the entrance hall and started to follow her up the staircase when she abruptly stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned around to face him. Even with him standing on a step down from her, he was still a good couple inches taller than her.

"Isn't the dungeons that way?" Ginny aske pointing towards the door that lead down to the dungeons.

"Yes, and your point is?" Draco asked in a mocking innocent voice.

"Well isn't your common room down there?" she asked pointing to the door again.

"Why yes, but I just thought you could use an escort back to your common room." Draco said smirking just a tad.

**Listen to me**

**Little red riding hood**

**I don't think little big girls should**

**go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

**awhooo...**

"Why thank you for your concern but I am perfectly capable of making it back to my common on my own. It's not like it's my first year at Hogwarts or anything." Ginny said sneering slightly at him while trying to be polite.

"Fine Have it your way." Draco said and headed down the stairs to the dungeon.

Ginny watched till had disappeared behind the door to the dungeons before she headed up to her own common room. Dean must have been worried sick about her, her taking so long and all. Ginny finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and said the password.

"junglefruit" Ginny said and the portrait door swung open to reveal the magnificent common room of Gryffindor.

The only one that appeared in the common room when Ginny had entered was Hermione who looked up from her book to greet Ginny when she walked in.

"Hey Gin. What took you so long?" Hermione aske curiously setting aside her book.

Ginny walked over to the couch that Hermione was currently sitting on and sat down next to her.

"Oh I went back to get my wallet and ran into Malfoy. Not an experience I would like to remember or experience again. He offered to walk me back to my common room, it was kind of odd." Ginny explained.

Hermione was one of the few people that she trusted not to go spreading rumors around and if it had anything to do with Malfoy she knew better than to say anything to Ron or Harry about it. Ginny was thankful for that.

"Oh yeah Zambini tried something like that on me after dinner as well when he accidently bumped into me and offered to walk me back to the common room because Harry and Ron had already disappeared in the crowd." Hermione said yawning. "Kind of odd isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ginny said, "well I should head to bed, classes begin tomorrow and it's getting late."

Ginny got up from the couch and headed for the stairs leading up to the girls dorms.

"Oh hey mione do you happen to know if Dean is up in his dorm?" Ginny asked as she stopped half way up the staircase.

"Yeah he went up with Harry and Ron a lil bit ago." Mione said and went back to reading the book she had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling. And I also do not own any of the lyric from the Little Red Riding Hood song that appear in bold lettering throughout this story.

**a/n: **I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's just with school ending I've been kind of busy but thanks everyone that read and replied. So please enjoy this bit and Read and Reply again.

**Thanks to all the people that replied to my story.**

**firebreath - **Thanks so much for the reply. Here's more.

**Weasely -** Thank you and here's more of the story.

**Helldarkangel1** - Thanks so much I'm extremely glad that you like the plot line and all. hehe I hope this next bit comes out just as well.

**Felton118** - Well wait no more because here it is. hehe thanks so much!

123456789

**What big eyes you have**

**The kind of eyes that drive boys mad.**

The blond prefect lay on his back on one of the large black couches of the Slytherin common room.

"So how'd it go?" Zabini asked looking at his disheveled looking friend.

"It sucked, she doesn't trust." Draco responded sitting up and looking at his friend who had seated himself in a black leather arm chair sitting across from him.

"Yeah don't worry Granger isn't gonna be any easier." Zabini said, "don't let it go to your head, you want to make this a little more interesting?"

"Sure why not." Draco replied.

"Okay we both have until the end of winter break to get one. Because you know that every year both of them stay at the castle instead of going home."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Draco got up and started to pace then headed up to room. As soon as he got up to his room he sat down at an oak desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. And started to write.

_Dear Weaselette,_

_Or should I call you Ginny? Well Weaslette will have to do for now. So anyway, I want to apologize if I scared you earlier, I just thought it unsafe for a pretty little girl such as yourself to be wandering the halls alone at night. You know you never know who you may run into. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me and let me make it up to you. How bout Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at say 8? Well have a good evening._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco put his quill down and smirked at his evil plans. Then realized he'd forgotten something, so he added a ps.

_P.S. I bet your eyes are even more beautiful in the moonlight._

Now that he had added that he felt satified with what he had written. Only Draco Malfoy could feel satisified with leading a poor innocent soul on.

**So just to see that you don't get chased**

**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.**

Ginny Weasley was fast asleep when she was being shaken awake by her roommate. In the dark she couldn't tell which one.

"Ginny get up there's an owl here with a letter for you." Her roommate said as she shook her.

"okay okay stop shaking me I'm awake." Ginny said sitting up in bed and lighting the candle next to her bed.

Ginny's roommate then took the opportunity to run over to the owl take the letter of and run back over to Ginny and hand it to her.

"here here read it read it." Her roommate said shoving it in her face.

"Dear Weaselette." Ginny read aloud, "well if that isn't original."

Ginny read the rest of the letter in her head then got up out of bed and walked over the wastepaper basket and threw the letter out.

"What and ASSHOLE!" Ginny yelled in frustration, "he actually thinks that I'll forgive him for everything? Well he's got another thing coming to him."

Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and start vigorously writting.

_Dear Ferret,_

_I don't think you have any other name except JackAss but I prefer Ferret so that's what I'm gonna call you. You're letter, well I just received it and is full of bullshit. I hope you die and go to hell. Don't expect me to meet you in the Tower tomorrow, because I won't show up, I won't be in a place with you alone for 2 minutes. And I hope by this letter that you can tell that I won't forigive you for anything that you've ever done to me or my family._

_GW_

Ginny brought the letter over to the owl and tied it to it's leg and it flew out the still open window. Ginny then jumped back into bed, blew out her candle and said good night to her roommates one last time before falling asleep again.


End file.
